In a Darkened World
by werthyu
Summary: When Sasuke commits suicide by the hands of the Akatsuki, how far will Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi go to get revenge? And what about the other villagers of Konohagakure? But, in the end, Naruto might just find where he'd like to be.
1. A New Hokage

**In the Darkened World**

**Chapter One: A New Hokage**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except for a few jutsus later on in the story.**

"I'm tired of waiting for results from the other kages. Give me Kakashi now!" demanded the new Hokage. Konohamaru rushed out of the Hokage Office and after the sensei. The Hokage turned his chair around to face the window behind his desk. Then he looked at his old, framed, orange jumpsuit. His clothes were different this time. Naruto wore a white shirt, which was very baggy and gave his arms a lot of room to move around in; a pair of black shoulder blades with one leaf encrusted into each one; his pants were almost as baggy as his shirt, and he had a belt on now which also had a leaf in the middle to hold up his new baggy pants; and he had new sandals on too now, for he liked the feel of being lighter when he walked, and each one of them had a leaf also encrusted on the sole of the sandal. But, with being the new and sixth Hokage, the feeling of having 5 leaves before him physically and mentally lightened the load.

Konohamaru came back into the Office and out of breath. "Kakashi... needs... to finish... his... Ichi Ichi Tactics... Volume... Three!"

Naruto's back was to Konohamaru as he gazed out at the village before him. Rain and wind whipped against the window. It was a drizzly sort of day, and clouds covered the sky so it was a bit difficult to tell the time of day and the wind took the form of the day: depressing and gloomy, so only naturally the wind blew hard, which made this day too hard to bear for the new Hokage.

"Konohamaru," Naruto began, "could I ask you something?" Naruto finished. "Anything you want boss." Konohamaru replied happily. "Would you tell me your own opinion?" Naruto asked. "Of course boss." Konohamaru returned only too willingly to please his master.

"Do you think I'm a good leader?" Naruto asked. The air was full of thinking and breathing. Konohamaru didn't want to disappoint the Hokage, but told him the truth. "Well, boss, to be honest, I think you are an excellent person. Look at how many people who have changed their ways thanks to you. On the other side, I don't know if you can rule over a village, that's only because of your experience. Every Hokage has a start like this, but they grow attached to the job and never quit, and that's what is important here boss." Konohamaru answered back, only to pleased with his answer, because it was just Naruto's personality to never give up. But, about experience, Konohamaru was only too right. Naruto was only nineteen and there was a lot of pressure lying upon him not only because of his age, but also because of the Kyuubi chakra inside of him. And the villagers can only seem to judge what they think about him, not about his actions, and Naruto was finally given a chance to show everyone what he could do.

Kakashi entered through the doorway at that moment with a smile, although you couldn't tell because of his mask, hiding half of his face. But someone could presume such things by looking into his one shown eye, his other wielding the power of the Sharingan.

"Kakashi," Naruto started, "I'm tired of waiting for Gaara-sama and the other kages to make a decision, so I'm making one for myself and the village. Besides, this doesn't involve the others. It involves Team Seven. You, Sakura and I are going after the Akatsuki Leader..." Naruto paused here as he turned his chair around and glared at Kakashi and then he continued, "For what he did to Sasuke."

"Damn it Naruto!" yelled Kakashi at the top of his lungs so that Konohamaru shrunk down against the wall so that he wouldn't get dragged into this, yet Naruto still kept his glare right at Kakashi until the sensei continued, "You only care about Sasuke and not the lives you put into..." Kakashi stopped abruptly. Naruto's eyes grew wildly so that Naruto's pupils widened to fit his entire eye, and Naruto didn't care about anything else except hurting Kakashi at that very moment. "To hell with that idea! Wasn't it your father who told you to never forget your friends and remember who they are? If you are happiest with them, then it shouldn't matter what others think!!!" Naruto finished his sentence with great difficulty and began to cry, then he stood up from his seat, and regaining control over his emotions again walked right up to Kakashi, looked him in his seen eye and asked, "Now, where is Sakura-chan? I know that she will come, but I thought that you would want to come since you are the leader of Team seven." Naruto resumed his seating position, the same one before Kakashi came in, and started his used-to-be gloomy stare outside of the window.

Kakashi answered both previous questions after the Hokage had a chance to regain his self-control. "Sakura-chan is on another S-ranked mission with the other Anbu again. But, I just thought it over and I think that it would be a perfect opportunity for you to receive some experience leading a team. How about you become leader of Team Seven? Besides, I'm afraid, after turning 31, 6 months ago; I don't know if I could keep up such a thing."

"I wonder though," Naruto began, still not daring to face Kakashi sensei, yet clinging to the landscape of the village, "did you hear about what happened to Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Not until I got back from the bookstore late last night buying Ichi Ichi Tactics Volume Three, but even then, it was still an unconfirmed rumor." replied Kakashi. "I thought so." Naruto started. "Anyways, to hell with those Anbu. They don't trust me. I wouldn't be Hokage if I wasn't able to cope with having the job." Naruto stated.

"Well listen Naruto," started Kakashi, not willing to start up a new argument with the Hokage, "Sakura-chan will be back in a few hours, and, how about you tell me what happened to Sasuke over a walk around town," Kakashi finished.

Naruto nodded in agreement as if speaking was too much pain and grief. Konohamaru waited for the new Hokage to stand up and get out of his seat before he sat down and began some paperwork. Then, Konohamaru looked up and watched two of the four members of Team seven filing out, Hokage first.

Kakashi walked back into the office. Konohamaru jumped out of his seat, surprised and scared at the same time. "Oh... Konohamaru," began Kakashi, "Around nine or ten o' clock, could you greet Sakura at the front gate and inform her to stop by my place?" It seemed that Kakashi wasn't waiting for an answer because he walked right back out through the doorway, smiling the same way as he had come back in, but you could only tell by his one visible eye. Konohamaru, making sure that no one else was going to come in through the doorway, sat down in the chair, the same exact one the worried new Hokage had sat down in moments earlier, and turned the chair around the same way as Naruto had done, waiting, watching for something to happen outside of the Hokage Mansion. And then it hit him, and Konohamaru smiled as he saw the pair leaving the Hokage Mansion .

"Well Kakashi, let me start the story where we all left off..." said Naruto as he and Kakashi descended into the village of Konohagakure .


	2. A Different Story

**In a Darkened World**

**Chapter Two: A Different Story**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except for a few jutsus later on in the story.**

The sky wasn't giving up without a fight, so it remained the same throughout the entire village it seemed, but the rain grew worse and the downhill parts of the village started to flood. "I would prefer telling you my story indoors Kakashi... if you don't mind." The rain was pushing Naruto very hard, maybe too hard. It seemed that Kakashi was thinking the same thing so without answering, he led Naruto to his house.

Kakashi lived alone on the top story of a five-story apartment complex it seemed. The stairs were very creaky and made of cement and wood just "slapped" together. The rain didn't help on these matters so that water would fall on the pair at times. "About Sasuke," Kakashi started, "I'm not surprised that he did what he did." Naruto was completely silent as he waited for Kakashi to continue as the two continued to ascend. The stairs seemed to grow further and further apart, either is was a defect on the builder's part or it was some kind of genjutsu-like spell pressing against Naruto because of his emotional condition.

Silence continued between the pair as the stairs came up, greeted them, then passed under their feet. Then, they reached a doormat saying 'Suddenly I See'. "Hmmmm... Interesting Kakashi..." Naruto said, then gave a charming smile to his sensei. "...Oh, thanks...?" Kakashi replied. Naruto laughed but Kakashi seemed to be lost.

Kakashi held the door open for Naruto, and then the two entered, and sat down on a medium-sized tatami mat. "Naruto, would you like some rice?" Kakashi asked. "No thank you, but I do appreciate the offer." Naruto replied.

Kakashi waited for the new Hokage to sit down before he himself did. "Now Kakashi, to start the story where we all left off, is difficult, and there are still a few unsolved questions do to the well-hidden Akatsuki, but I will do as best I can. So, three years ago, when I presume that Orochimaru tried to use his Body Ritual on Sasuke, Sasuke didn't agree. Sasuke killed Orochimaru; and Kabuto, being loyal to those stronger than him, became almost like an assistant under Sasuke, the same way as he had been under Orochimaru. Now, the two practiced for about two and a half years before Sasuke wanted to go after Itachi. So, the two went after Itachi, but even though the general target was Itachi, the two couldn't let the chance of other Akatsuki members getting away, so they took the chance and went after the entire Akatsuki." Naruto said.

"How..." Kakashi started to say before he was cut-off by a long and deep sigh from Naruto. "How did I know that a few were killed? Thanks to Tsunade, who risked her life for the better for this village, and I hope to do that someday too..." Naruto looked down at his belt and the encrusted leaf on it, then continued.

"Anyways, there was a note and a journal kept of Tsunade as an ultimate record for what she knew of the Akatsuki, and what she hoped to know of them. There was a note on the inside of her bag saying: 'Three members stay standing although none stand together.' Now, we can count the members of the Akatsuki off of the list: Hidan and Kakuzu: killed by Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Naruto, Sakura, an Anbu, and Kakashi; Itachi, Kisame, and an unknown member: killed by Sasuke and Kabuto; and Zetsu: killed by Tsunade.

"We don't know how exactly Sasuke might have died, but thanks to the work of Tsunade again, and her journal, right before she killed Zetsu, she laid a billion and one questions upon him, although only a few were answered. Though these were of great help: Sasuke, barely conscious, was put under extreme genjutsu, such the world has never seen, so that Sasuke would eventually work for the Akatsuki. Sasuke wasn't able to fight it all the way, only up to 50 of the genjutsu was he able to fight, so with his remaining strength, he committed suicide for unknown reasons. Neither Sasuke's body or Tsunade's body has been found." Naruto said.

"_That_ is how Sasuke died, and _that_ is why we _have_ to go after the Akatsuki." Naruto finally finished then he laid back on the tatami mat, and fell fast to sleep. Sakura entered the room a few moments later when she said, "I heard it all..." and she also joined the now sleeping sensei and the already sleeping Hokage to a night's rest.

The almost complete Team Seven walked to the front gates; and the gates simply stood there, protecting the village with it's big, warm, tall-self. Naruto put his right fist into his left palm, then smiled as he turned around to glance at his village. A warm smile and smiles from the others made Naruto a lot happier and a lot more confident about the village on its own, until he looked up at the sky. The weather had not cleared up yet, but it wasn't going to go away, so the village embraced it, and got used to it. And it made sense to the new Hokage. You had to get up and live your life like everyone else no matter what had happened to you before.

Sakura, who was also getting ready for the trip, tightened her headband and gloves. "This time," she whispered to herself, "It's serious!" And on that note, she bent down to inspect the condition of her sandals, no smile in her eyes.

Kakashi seemed as if he had a different mission to do: he was focusing on something far away, almost too distant. Suddenly, he fell on the ground, covering his unseen eye. "Sensei!" Sakura yelled. She ran over, and slowly took off the top part of Kakashi's mask. Kakashi grabbed her hand, and shoved her away at the same time.

"This..." started Kakashi as he covered his mask too fast for Sakura to respond. "...Is not for you." Sakura frowned, then turned around and she said "..Sensei..." Then she realized what she had to do, but remained silent. She remained silent, and didn't tell anyone but herself.

Kakashi stood up, smiled at both Naruto and Sakura (and a few intent looking civilians) and dusted himself off. He assured Sakura that he was okay and in good health, but Sakura looked disbelieving.

"I just stayed up late last night, and my eyes are tired," he would say and add the occasional nod. Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, and Konohamaru came and joined the group at that moment.

"Good luck, boss." Konohamaru said. "Yes, please!" Neji said, obviously not wishing to kill the moment, so he just concurred with Konohamaru.

"Really troublesome, but you can't always argue with the inevitable." Shikamaru said, and Temari sidled behind him and mouthed: "He doesn't show his feelings much. But he wishes you the best of luck, and so do I." But Shikamaru, obviously knowing this was going to happen, disappeared in a puff of smoke and cloud. "Isn't that 'Kage Bunshin' technique handy?" he said. Temari scratched her head in embarrassment and began to laugh. Everyone laughed along with her, and only a small smile came from Kakashi. Sakura was the only one who noticed.

"Team Seven, let us complete Special-ranked Mission: Akatsuki with everything we've got!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs making some crows fly away in the distance. Then the three literally flew from the ground onto distant trees full of blooming confidence.


End file.
